Daughter of the bat
by GeekyMama
Summary: Batman has a daughter, the flash becomes involved heavily in the story


A/N- First stab at a Justice League ficcy, so please excuse me if the characters aren't quite dead on accurate. The only knowledge I have on them is from the cartoons .and VERY slight knowledge of the comic This will be VERY alternate Universe, I'm also going to be doing a slight Teen Titans crossover with this, well this story wont get out of my head the opening line has been in my head for weeks, so here goes after the legal mumbo jumbo (no pun intended of course)oh and pardon my OC, she will be the basis of the story

Disclaimer- I do not own The Justice League or Teen Titans. I am simply turning their lives upside down for general enjoyment and will return them relatively unharmed when I am finished.

He would be lieing if he told you he wasn't surprised to find out that Batman of all people had a daughter. In fact when he had first heard the news he nearly burst into laughter. Nearly that is because at his first giggle Batman leveled him with "The Look" and he promptly stopped. Now flash wasn't quite sure what prompted the near laughing fit, he in fact racked his brain to figure it out to the point where he gave himself a headache. In the end he decided it was alright that he didn't decide what that reaction was about anyway. That decision however had come over 2 hours ago. Well at least now he knew where bats had been running off to on the weekends for all these years. Flash shrugged to himself in satisfaction with his current state of boredom. He was all for the idea, the rest of the league as well, the only one stuck on a solid no and the only member outside of the core 6 that had final say was Zatana. She was dead set against it and no amount of coercing was going to change her mind, this could go on for a while. Batman was Becoming impatient and the fact that Zatana was currently filling in for J'Ohn due to him being on an away mission was only serving to try his temper further

They were in a meeting to decide if the daughter of Batman, who they learned was named Hope, would be allowed to live at the Watch Tower. It took Bats some explaining on why she couldn't live at Wayne Manor. Hope was the granddaughter of a great demon king. In fact her mother and Raven of The Teen Titans were fraternal sisters. This made Hope one quarter demon. But Hope wasn't just one quarter demon in Zatanas' eyes. She was the granddaughter of Trigon the Terrible. That in its self was enough reason in Zatanas' eyes to keep the young woman, who was currently sitting in a waiting room in the watch tower patiently waiting on a decision as she spoke with Nightwing about various things. Nightwing along with Batman had gone to visit the girl who was his adopted sister, and his best friend. Zatana finally gave in when Batman had recounted what he knew of Ravens defeat of her father 2 years ago, he reasoned with the mystic that even if by some stroke of luck that Trigon had managed to survive that the demon was an earthbound entity, they were in space several thousand miles above the earth. So it was with reluctance that Zatana gave the ok for the young woman to stay. Zatana however quit the Justice League from that day on, That girl will destroy the world she murmured under her breath as she teleported herself back to earth.

Now Flash was late to the meeting so he missed the introduction of Hope to everyone and hadn't come in until about 5 minutes after Hope had gone to the waiting room, so when he entered the room to make up for the mistake he froze in his tracks (quite a feet the fastest man alive freezing in his tracks) Sitting there laughing with Nightwing was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her black and purple hair was pulled into a clip with long strands cascading over in long shining rivers. Her skin was pale, not quite as pale as Ravens he mused, but pale none the less, her eyes were somewhere between violet and blue, not quite enough of either to be called one of the two colors truly, she had long black eyelashes and, a small pink mouth, she was striking, and he was pulled into her eyes, they seemed so kind so wise, and way too mature for someone of her age, granted she was maybe only two or three years younger than himself, about a year younger than Nightwing if he remembered right, Now Flash considered himself a ladies man of sorts, so he was quite mortified to find that he couldn't find his voice when Hope introduced herself to him .

She had walked up to him Stated her name and extended her hand in a friendly manor, he could only mutter something that sounded remotely like "gar" which caused Hope to raise one finely arched eyebrow at him, then she chuckled at him. After a few minutes of this thankfully for Flash Batman and Green lantern showed up, GL's patting of Flash on the back snapped him out of his state of petrification, being totally mortified he muttered some half thought out excuse and ran out as fast as he could, Leaving Hope blinking in confusion and Nightwing in stitches. He hadn't witnessed anything quite so hilarious since the last time Changeling tried to get Raven to eat Tofu hot dogs. When the green elf didn't after several warnings shut up raven had enchanted his mouth to stay sewn shut for 3 entire hours. Now Nightwing wasn't evil, and well neither was Raven but that was still hilarious in his book.

"He doesn't like me?" Hope questioned looking up at her father "nobody likes me when they find out about my grandfather" she sighed. Batman smiled at his daughter sympathetically then placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't let him worry you young lady, he's just kinda that way sometimes" Green lantern made a show of looking all around before leaning in close to hope and whispered in a conspiratorial way to the young woman "he has issues" this illicited a laugh from the demoness and thats what he was hoping for.

"Nightwing, show hope to her room would you?" Batman more ordered than asked, something the young vigilante was used to, usually that got on his nerves but this time he was glad to do what he was "asked" and he did show her to her quarters without any hesitation

"I'm going to have to have a talk with flash" Batman said levelly to GL, who for his part shrugged, he needed to have a chat with Shahira he had just stopped by being a good team mate to bats, and the waiting room happened to be on his way besides

A/N- yes I'm stopping here and i apologize for misspelling hawk girls name, i know i have but i can't find the proper spelling for the life of me, also use the handy dandy review button to let me know if this is a big honking pile of goo like plasmus or if i should continue, and sorry about the lack of dialog in this chapter, it really wasn't necessary for this part


End file.
